This invention relates to a small sized driver mechanism with double spherical cam for mechanical automatons.
As is well known, general use is made in industry of manipulators (or robots) provided to rapidly carry out synchronized regular cyclic operations requiring movement within a certain plane along complex trajectories at predetermined velocities. Said manipulators are used in the most different fields, from machine tools to assembly machines.
In most of the applications of these manipulators, the overall size of such mechanisms is of considerable importance. A representative case is that of their installation on rotary assembly platforms with radial arms, in which the various operating stations must be as close and as numerous as possible to achieve rapid intervention and machine economy.
An object of the invention is to define a driver mechanism of double cam type which is of small overall size. Another object is to define a mechanism of the aforesaid type which is of low-cost construction. A further object is to define a mechanism of the aforesaid type which can be constructed with elements of considerable operational reliability.
These and further objects will be seen to be attained on reading the following detailed description illustrating a driver mechanism of double spherical cam type for mechanical automatons, characterized by being of small overall size deriving from the use of two different cams formed on the two ends oaf rotary hollow cylinder, this cylinder housing internally, rigid with a fixed platform or structure of the machine, a column element for fixing support bearings for said rotary hollow cylinder and for fixing pivot pins for two right angled levers having at least one of their ends acting as a cam follower and their other free end driving the final user slide, one of said driving actions, which are provided by pins at the two free ends of the two right angled levers, being direct and the other being implemented via a suitable transmission lever to achieve perpendicular directions obtained by sliding movement along suitable guides, said guides being slidable one on and perpendicular to the other so that the second slide acting as the final user can have an exclusive position within the operating plane deriving from the combination of the two movements.